Warrior
“Warrior" is the third episode of Season One of ABC’s Killer Women. It is written by Jason Ning and directed by Martha Coolidge. It is the third episode of the series overall, and will air on January 21 2014. Synopsis A veteran becomes a modern-day Robin Hood when she finds herself missing the adrenaline rush she experienced during war. Meanwhile, Jake subpoena's Dan to testify in Molly's divorce hearings and Becca suspects Billy is having an affair Recap A woman whose identity is hidden by the motorcycle helmet she wears pulls off a daring bank robbery in the middle of the day. She sets the ground ablaze as the police arrive. There’s no way they can break through the flames as the robber speeds away on her bike. Special Agent Linda Clark of the FBI is called in on the case. Molly is given the go-ahead to join in on the investigation. She quickly finds a shell casing that the robber left behind. It matches ones found at another robbery. Some of the stolen bills showed up in a DEA case. Good thing Molly has a close source inside that particular organization. DEA man Dan lets Molly know that a street dealer paid an undercover agent with bills from the robbery. The criminal’s name is Cue Ball. He got the stolen cash from a customer known as the Terminator (because he has a robotic arm). Special Agent Clark is ticked when Molly begins interrogating the guy without her. The Terminator claims he found the money. Molly is inclined to believe him especially after another wounded veteran finds $12,000 by his bed, too. A little girl witnessed this latest drop. She thought it was the tooth fairy. But the mystery lady simply said she was an armadillo who likes to fight. Molly learns that the bank robber they seek is Andrea Corbett, a distinguished dillo—as in armadillo regarding a local high school nickname. She’s also a war hero. Molly visits Andrea’s father, who says his daughter has been on edge ever since she got home. She talked about doing something about how poorly vets are being treated. Then she was calm. Molly believes she’s robbing banks and giving to vets because this war hero doesn’t know how to be heroic in civilian life. This becomes evident when she shoots a bank guard in the leg during another robbery. Andrea checks up on the guard in the hospital. Molly arrives shortly after she leaves the room. She gives chase. Andrea opens fire. The FBI joins in on the pursuit. Andrea takes a doctor hostage. There’s a standoff on the roof of the hospital. Agent Clark wants snipers to take out the subject. Molly knows Andrea is not shooting to kill. She’s able to convince the sniper to disobey orders and stand down. She tries to convince Andrea that people care. She knows that part of this robbery spree is because of the adrenaline rush is brings with her. Molly also knows Andrea is looking for a way to end her pain. She finally convinces her to accept her offer to help. Molly confronts Billy about the excuses he’s been making to leave the house at night. Becca suspects her hubby is having an affair. Molly also thinks so after catching Billy out with another woman. She’s embarrassed when the mystery lady turns out to be a party planner that’s been hired with Becca’s full knowledge. In other news, Molly’s divorce problems take a toll on her relationship with Dan. It inspires her to schedule the court-ordered counseling session to speed along her divorce. Dan lets her know via text that he’s in this with her for the long haul. This is shortly before Molly learns he’s been shot. Cast Starring Tricia Helfer as Molly Parker Marc Blucas as Dan Winston Marta Milans as Becca Parker Michael Trucco as Billy Parker Alex Fernandez as Luis Zea Category:Season One Category:Episodes